


Taking Omega Back

by FearlessRaider



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3: Omega, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessRaider/pseuds/FearlessRaider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus doesn't like waiting and Shepard going to Aria's mission alone means only one thing. Waiting. Word and it's meaning is something he's slowly starting to despite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Omega Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kima/gifts).



When Shepard had first told him about Aria's interest in the war effort he knew something was off. Probably nothing major, he was sure of it, but there was definitely somehing the asari wasn't telling Shepard. He also knew that she might know it too, but then it all fell together way too well when she told him one night about Aria's little message indicating a secret meeting to happen some time on the following day.

 

His dislike grew louder after hearing some, but still not enough, details from her meeting with Aria. On that odd docking bay, where they had just left her. All alone in her civvies. Not that she always needed back up, but he was getting used to watching her six.

 

” _I don't like it, Shepard.”_

” _I know, but I don't have any choice over this. I need to play by her rules, if I want those resources. And I really could use them, with this war..”_

” _You could just say she has a thing for you, it isn't a first time she gives you something pretty much freely and without a catch..”_

” _Har, har. You know that's not true.”_

 

Their last converstation before her departure was going on and on in his head. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Being kept in dark wasn't really something he adored, but somewhere in his mind he knew why she did it. Like did she have any other options and how she needed more rescourses for this war. He just hoped gaining them wouldn't kill her in the progress.

 

* * *

 

He started to worry, which irritated him more than just knowing she was still out of his reach. No way of knowing if Aria's plan to take Omega back had killed her was slowly making him crazy. Well, at least very irritated, but soon crazy if it this lack of intel was going on forever. All he could do was to wait and he hated waiting, which was a new discovery, but still very unpleasant. You would think he was use to waiting around, as that was mostly his job description back when he used to work in C-Sec, but then maybe it was different kind of waiting. He didn't really pay attention to the differences, if there were any. He just hated waiting now.

 

Pacing trough her cabin wasn't helping either, but then he didn't know what else he could do. He was off-duty and he really didn't want to check updates from Palaven, especially when he still hadn't heard from his dad and sister. Just like he had told Shepard, the more time passed, the more he worried about them. Then again, there was nothing else to do than wait for any information on those matters. He really didn't like waiting, at all, slowly starting to despite it by every passing minute.

 

* * *

 

Dozing off to sleep while sitting was the position she found him on her couch. Boo, the space hamster, safely between his clothed hands. Head slightly swaying backwards when he was trying to stay awake. _Kind of cute_ , she thought while hovering on the steps in her cabin. He must have been stayed awake, waiting for her, dear maker for how long.

 

After returning back from Omega, she had had the mandatory health check with Chakwas, even though there was nothing seriously wrong. Just the usual minor cuts and bruises, which was expected after that much fighting. They had shared few drinks afterwards, which had been nice and she had really started to like Serrice Ice Brandy. It was nice to have few glasses of it every now and then. Especially after horrible missions where she literally had no control over, like Omega had been.

 

It was that faint smell of brandy that woke him. His eyes snapped open and there she was. Alive and lightly swifting her weight from one leg to another. Watching him with gentle smile on her face. Whiffs of brandy only meant she had seen the doc for the check-up, which was good. With a few swift steps she was sitting next to him on the couch, carefully taking Boo out of his hands. He had fallen asleep while holding her space hamster. _Stupid_ , was the only thing he could think of himself on that matter.

 

”So.. how was it?” He asked after clearing his troath a bit on the same time when Shepard opened her mouth to speak.

”She kissed me.”

”Who?”

”Aria, after I led her kill Petrosky”, she explained while stroking the hamster who had fallen back to sleep on safety of her lap. Petrosky didn't give him anything, expect name for a dead man – killed by Aria, but why?

 

He was puzzled, mostly because it was Shepard who usually talked people down from killing other people, no matter how much the other person deserved to die – like Sidonis had. His look gave his thoughts away to her when she gave him a look before returning her attention to Boo.

  
”It's different”, was her only excuse and explanation.

”I'm just glad you're back, you know how much I hate waiting”, he changed the subject with little strain on his voice. He didn't really want to process what had been happening back on Omega, he was just pleased to have her back at his arms reach.

”Oh, do I? You use to work for C-Sec. I bet they could still use your skills with the waiting.”

”Haha or what was the phrase you use when I say something _comical,_ as you put it?”

”Har, har. You don't wanna know why she kissed me? Maybe she has a thing for me, as you predicted. So you should watch yourself, Vakarian.”

”Har, har. She doesn't have my reach”, he replied with a chuckle while leaning closer to her. ”You would never go for her, because she doesn't have my reach.”

”You may have point there”, she laughed back to him. Finally hearing her laugh was music to his ears.

”You know I have.”

”Har, har.”

**Author's Note:**

> Playing the Omega DLC again made my head explode with plot-bunnies at work. Luckily I managed to save some of them. Then I drained this one out of my head. Mostly for my own fun and annoyance since irritated Garrus speaking inside your head isn't the way you want to spend your work day. Of course it's fun, but I'm not getting paid for it.
> 
> I also really want to give this as a gift to my dear friend Alex, Kima, who always hears about these plot-bunnies of mine. She's actually the reason I finally found the last piece of courage to write more, even outside my native language. Maybe some day I actually will write with my own characters once more, thanks to her. :)


End file.
